Databases may be used to store information that is later accessed through queries. Databases, including database schemas, may be designed to maximize the storage space available for the data to be stored, which may account for both the quality and quantity of data. Databases may also be optimized for rapid data retrieval. The database schema may provide a description of a structure of the database, such as definitions of the tables, fields in each table and relationships between the fields and tables. Queries to the database to retrieve or otherwise access the data, as stored in the database, may be designed based on the database schema. Thus, a user may need to have familiarity with the database schema and other database design concepts to construct efficient and/or useful queries for accessing data from a database.